The invention was developed in connection with a research project established to enhance forest renewal techniques.
The problem addressed was the need for a relatively high-speed mixer which could be pulled by a prime mover over the forest floor in an area that had undergone harvesting or fire.
The mixer had to be able to cope with residual "slash" or parts of trees, decomposing layers of tree parts ("duff"), and dense underground roots.
The objective was to create a furrow adapted to foster the growth of seedlings planted in it.